Lost Soul
by Asukaforever92
Summary: In the wake of man's victory over the Black King, Luna Kouzuki strulges to move on without Tetsuya. One-shot set after the original Casshan series.


A/N: Hello to all I bring you the first fanfic on this archive for Casshan: Robot Hunter the original series though I will later write a story for Casshern Sins as well. I love Casshern Sins and it made me want to watch the original which I did when I found it on YouTube (September 8-9) and was up to nearly quarter past 1 am watching the entire OVA. In this story, I will use Casshan and Black King, despite them being mistranslations, because those were the names used in the series and it helps to differentiate between the two series: Casshan and Black King is the original series while Casshern and Braiking Boss is the reboot.

Disclaimer: I don't one Casshan/Casshan: Robot Hunter

In the small ruins of a small town in Japan life had come a new. Following the collapse of the Robot Empire and the death of the Black King the human race was able to reclaim it's ancestral home plant. Now humanity was again in charge, but not without conflict: with their common enemy gone different factions within the human leadership quickly arose to challenge Admiral Rudolph while a new Luddite and technophobic movement had sprung up resisting all technology and calling for a return to the agrarian existence man lived in before the Industrial Revolution. Like most, this town had suffered under the rule of the Black King, but residence were rebuilding now even using parts from the fallen robot soldiers. Many were simply happy with the Black King gone except for the town's now second-most famous resident Luna Kozuki.

"Everyone is trying to move forward and I'm stuck in the past." sighed the girl sadly as she watched the people moving in front of her.

"What's wrong hon?" asked Mrs. Inoue an elderly from the city who lost several family members fighting the Black King.

"It's nothing." answered Luna.

"Now, I've been around long enough to know that's not true." replied Mrs. Inoue taking a seat next to Luna.

"I'm fine thank you." replied Luna adverting her head.

"You miss Tetsuya don't you?" asked Mrs. Inoue.

"Of course I do." answered Luna honestly.

"Tetsuya was a noble man who sacrificed himself for the greater good. What he did should never be forgotten." replied Mrs. Inoue.

"I know but-" replied Luna who became very chocked up.

"You miss him more than I though." said Mrs. Inoue getting more concerned.

"Tetsuya was my love and my whole life. I'll never get over him." said Luna as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"You know Tetsuya wouldn't want you to dwell on the past dear." said Mrs. Inoue.

"Tetsuya is gone so we'll never know what he thinks." said Luna.

"He did not die in vain and you know he wouldn't want you stuck on his death. Tetsuya would want you to be happy." replied Mrs. Inoue.

"I don't have a reason to be happy without Tetsuya!" cried Luna jumping up.

"So, that's what this is about then." said Mrs. Inoue understanding everything now.

"Yes okay. I have to reason to keep living without Casshan." said Luna with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You can't live regretting what might have been Luna. That's what Tetsuya would want." replied Mrs. Inoue.

"It's so easy for you to say! Tetsuya was my love!" cried Luna.

"I lost my husband and two of my three sons fighting the Black King. I know exactly what you're going through." said Mrs. Inoue.

"I'm sorry." said Luna regretting her last outburst.

"It's fine honey. Now you know Tetsuya since you were children correct?" asked Mrs. Inoue.

"Right." answered Luna.

"Then you know Tetsuya would want you to move on." said Mrs. Inoue.

"Maybe." replied Luna as a realization hit her.

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs. Inoue seeing this change in the girl.

"Tetsuya pushed me away before he went to fight the Black King. He told me to stay with my own kind. He knew he was going die and he didn't want me there." answered Luna then turned to Mrs Inoue, "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." said Mrs. Inoue.

A/N: Yeah kind of short, but to be honest I'm more into Casshern Sins myself so I did plan it to be short. I will be doing a fanfic for Casshern Sins in late November and I'll be going back and doing another multiple chapter in a while. Anyway, I hope you check out my other works and please review!


End file.
